Escape Chapter 1
by rslizadw
Summary: Just when you thought you had escaped your old life as a hunter, demons from your past come back to haunt you. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

_"You know, you can't just escape this life. No one ever __**really**__ does."_

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

You're pulled out of your slumber by the obnoxious alarm clock sitting on your bed side table. Without moving your body, which was so peacefully curled up near the edge of the mattress, you reach your arm over to find the snooze button without success. After about 10 seconds of trying, you end up pushing the clock off the table, and it hits the floor with an unexpectedly loud crash. If you weren't completely awake before, you were now. But hey, at least the hellish beeping stopped. You opened your eyes and stared at the ceiling before sitting up and dragging yourself out of bed and into the bathroom.

You hadn't had dreams about your former hunting life in over 2 years. Why did they have to come back? Why now? You were just finishing up your last semester of college, and had found a summer job working in a small café that you would sometimes go to you to when you were younger. Maybe thinking about the memories you had there is what started up the dreams again.

"Don't do this to yourself, (Y/N). You left that life. You're not going back..." You thought as you shuddered at the horrid sight in the mirror. "Only one more final, and then you're done with college! You've got a whole life ahead of you," you half-heartedly tried to motivate yourself to get ready for the day. You took a quick shower, threw your hair up in a messy bun, and picked out a plain white t-shirt and some jeans for the day. It's not like you were trying to impress anyone. You were tired from studying for your last exam late into the night, and just couldn't wait to be done with school.

As you walked to campus, your back pocket started vibrating and playing 'Thunderstruck' by ACDC. You pulled out your phone and did a few unnoticeable head-bangs before looking at the caller id. The number was blocked, so you didn't answer. Instead, you turned it off and slid it back in your pocket as you walked into the testing center and took your seat, waiting for your professor to hand out the test, and began to think about your dream...

_"You know, you can't just escape this life. No one ever __**really**__ does."_ Those were the words of Dean Winchester, an old friend who you had known with for ages, but hadn't seen in years. Your families had known each other since before either of you were old enough to go on a hunt, and your parents actually trusted one another (which was a rare occurrence in the hunter community). Often times, you were both left behind in a motel room or at Bobby Singer's house with your little siblings. Once the case was closed, your mom and dad would collect you and your little brother, Conor, and John Winchester would take Dean and his little brother, Sam, and go their separate ways. But you knew you would see the boys again when their dad decided to not be stubborn, and call your parents when he needed help.

You snapped out of your slightly comatose state, and worked on your final when it was placed in front of you. Handing the finished test to your professor and walking out the doors of that terrible testing center for the last time was extremely satisfying. You hated school, but knew you needed to go to college to be able to get a job and survive in the real world. When you made it back to your apartment and turned your phone back on, you had 8 missed calls, all from the same blocked number as earlier. "If it's important, they would have left a message." You said, tossing your phone onto the couch as you went into the kitchen to make lunch.

_"(Y/N) come on! We have to get out of here! (Y/N)! (Y/N)! Let's go!" Dean yelled, pulling you out towards the Impala. "No! No! I can't leave them!" You resisted, running back towards your house. "They're gone, (Y/N)! We have to go! NOW!"_

You gasped as you woke up. You had passed out on the couch after a long afternoon of eating and watching 'The Office'. "Crap. Another dream." They were getting more vivid, and tapping into the deeper, darker memories you never wanted to touch again. You glanced over at the clock on the kitchen stove. It read 4:21. You had no plans for the rest of the day, and decided to take a walk, hoping it would clear your mind.

It didn't. In fact, it did the complete opposite when you stumbled upon a crime scene four blocks west of your apartment building. A mom and pop convenience store had been robbed the night before. In your short life, you had seen way too many crime scenes, and knew you would just end up thinking about old cases you worked if you lingered any longer, so you turned around and went home, only to find your door slightly ajar. "These idiots don't know who, they're dealing with," you mumbled, assuming it was just an amateur robber or two. Reaching for the knife in your pocket, you slowly padded into your home. "Well hey there, (Y/N)." A familiar voice sounded from your left. You knew exactly who it was. "What are you doing here, Dean?" "Wow. Nice to see you too, sweetheart." He scoffed at your blunt greeting. "We wouldn't have had to break in if you would just answer one of our calls you know." "It's not that I'm not happy to see you here Dean, but when you're here, it usually means something bad." You explained, turning to face him. "Usually," he repeated, "but not always." "So you're just here to visit me? I have a hard time believing that since I haven't even heard from you or Sam in the past, what is it now, 5 years? Speaking of Sam, where is he?" You asked, looking around. "Right here!" He said, walking out of the kitchen, beer in hand. "Did you miss me?" The taller Winchester questioned as he came and gave you a hug. "Sam, oh my gosh. You're HUGE!" You marveled, looking up at the man who was now probably a foot taller than you. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Hope you don't mind." he said lifting the beer up slightly. "No, not at all. Help yourself." "What, I don't get a hug?" Dean asked as he looked at you with his green puppydog eyes and arms wide open. You walked over to him and gave him a squeeze, inhaling the whisky and gun powder fumes on his leather jacket. Truth is, you missed the boys. You were so close when you were younger, and it was hard not seeing them as often as you used to. But you were right earlier. It was more than likely they were here because something was wrong. "So, uh, not to be rude or anything, but really, why are you guys here?" Sam and Dean exchanged looks that told you there really was something up. "Come on, spill!" Sam spoke up first. "Well, we really hate to do this to you, (Y/N). We know you left the life, but we're here for your own saftey." He looked at you with concern in his eyes. "We, uh, well..." "It's back, (Y/N)." Dean finished for him, putting a hand on your shoulder and staring into your (Y/E/C) eyes. "And we think it's coming for you." "That's not possible..." you stammered. "No... No we killed it. How is it back?" Your voice began to raise, and then all the memories flooded in.

_"No! No! I can't leave them!" You resisted, running back towards your house. "They're gone, (Y/N)! We have to go! NOW!" Dean picked you up and ran to the car, putting you, in the passenger seat before climbing in himself and driving off. "They're dead..." The words stung coming out of your mouth. "They're all dead." You couldn't believe this. You just wanted to wake up, like you were in a bad dream, but you knew that wasn't going to happen. Dean drove for what seemed like hours, and you just sat there in silence, looking out the window at the world blurring by, and trying to fight back the tears. You had been out that night with Dean while he was in town, just catching up. When he took you home, you walked in and saw your mom, dad, and brother all lying dead on the floor, pools of blood painting the formerly white carpet a heart breaking red. You didn't know what to do. You were in shock. Dean walked in behind you, and instantly pulled you away from the awful sight. A demon named Mal had done this to your family. Your mom and dad had been tracking it and another demon that had been working together. They had killed the other demon, but Mal had escaped before they could rid the world of him, too. He came back for revenge._

"Why would it be after me?" You demanded. "Hasn't it done enough to me already?" "(Y/N) it's a demon. It doesn't care that it already killed your family, all It knows is that the job isn't done. You're not dead yet, and that's what matters." Sam explained. "But you know what? We're gonna gank that evil scum bag before it can lay a finger on you." Dean protectively assured. "How is it back? We exorcized it right before I stopped hunting." "That's what we're trying to figure out, and until we know it's back in hell and won't crawl out again, we're staying close to you." Sam said with care laced in his voice. "So where can we set up camp?" Dean asked, trying to lighten the mood.


	2. Chapter 2

Your lived in a small, one bedroom, one bathroom apartment and there wasn't a ton of space in your living room for the brothers, but you didn't want them to have to go rent a motel room. "Well, you can have the couch or anywhere on the floor." You suggested. "Dibs on the couch!" Sam yelled and plopped down on it. "Respect your elders, Sammy. Couch is mine." Dean said trying to move Sam. "I'll respect you when you can beat me at rock, paper, scissors." Sam taunted. They battled it out, and Sam won (like always), claiming his prize by spreading his long legs out on the couch. "Fine. I didn't even want the couch. This floor looks... inviting." Dean said as he sat down on the hard wood. "I'll get you some blankets and pillows." you laughed as you walked to the closet in your bedroom, pulling out all the extra bedding you had and taking it back to the boys.

"Hey, let's go get some grub. I'm dying for a cheeseburger." Dean clearly hadn't changed since you had last seen him. He loved his burgers, pie, and beer. You were amazed at how he wasn't overweight yet. That man could **eat**, yet hated exercise. "Yeah, good idea. I saw a diner a couple miles back on the way in." Sam agreed. "You coming, (Y\N)?" "Nah, I'm going to run to the store and stock up on some stuff." "Okay, we'll meet you back here in an hour or two."

Sam and Dean sat at a booth, and ordered their food. "It's good to see (Y/N) again. I really missed her." Sam said, breaking the silence. "Yeah. It's been too long. I just feel bad that the only time we've seen her in the past few years is because of a demon." Dean responded. "We should have visited her earlier. We had some good times together. She was such a good hunter. Sometimes I really miss having her on cases with us." "That she was." Dean said, looking excited as the waitress brought the food. "She saved our butts more times than I can remember." He picked up the cheeseburger and took an inhuman sized bite. "She looks good, too." Sam suggested, looking at his brother with a hinting gleam in his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked between bites, giving Sam a questioning look. "Oh, nothing..." Sam said sarcastically. "But I know you used to have a huge crush on her. Everyone knew." Dean glared at Sam, still not saying anything. "I'm just saying, dude. I saw the way you looked at her back at her place." "Drop it, Sam." Dean brushed the conversation off. "Dean, come on. Don't deny it!" "Drop it before I punch you in your face." "Fine." Sam looked down at his food, still determined to somehow make Dean admit it.

You had made it back to the apartment and we're stocking the fridge when you thought you heard the boys come back. "That place is pretty good huh? All the locals love it." No response. "Sam? Dean?" Still no response. You slowly reached for one of the kitchen knives laying on the counter. Maybe Mal was coming for you sooner then you expected. You braced yourself and quickly turned around to see Cas standing in the living room. "Cas! I thought you were a demon... You scared me!" "I'm sorry, (Y/N). I didn't mean to do that. How are you?" "Well considering the demon who killed my family is now out of hell and after me, I'm just peachy." You said sarcastically. "Cas? What are you doing here?" Dean asked as he walked in. "Sam, Dean, I'm here to warn (Y/N)." "Looks like we beat you to it." Sam told the angel. "Mal is stronger than he used to be. Much stronger. Without either of you having the demon knife, it will be difficult for you to kill him." Cas informed. "Wait, you lost the demon knife?" You hissed. "We didn't _lose_ anything. It was stolen by a coworker of Bela. You remember her?" Sam explained. "Bobby is working on tracking him down right now." "Perfect." You muttered, returning to the kitchen to finish putting away groceries. Dean followed you in.

"So, how is life being normal?" He asked, grabbing some of the beers to put in the fridge. "It's... normal." You answered. "Nothing too exciting happens. Well, compared to hunting it's not that exciting. Just finished college, got a job. Nothing special." "What about any friends? Do you just live your life all alone?" "I have friends from classes and former jobs, but I'm not exactly what you would call a social butterfly." You laughed. "How about a boyfriend?" Sam said as he poked his head through the door. Dean glared at him. "Nope, no boyfriend. I was dating someone I met in one of my classes not too long ago, but it just didn't workout." "Hmmmh. What a shame." Sam said said as he he winked at Dean and went back to his research. "That's Sammy for ya. Still as nosy and annoying as ever." Dean fired back. You just laughed. "I take it you didn't go back to playing volleyball or soccer?" You were an amazing athlete when it came to those two sports. You had been the best on every team you played on, and if you had stuck with it, you had a promising future as a professional. "Uh, no... That very last hunt screwed up my knee pretty bad…" Pretty bad was an understatement. You had gotten in a fist fight with a ghoul on your last hunt before you called it quits. Long story short, you took a metal pipe to the knee, shattered your patella, and tore your ACL before you could reach your gun and blow the sucker's head off. "Oh, that's right. I'm sorry, I forgot…" "Don't worry about it. What's in the past is in the past."

"Well it's pretty late, so I'm gonna go to bed. Any of you need anything before I do?" You asked the boys. "No I think we're good thanks." They all agreed. "Oh, and one more thing," you added. "They blast the air conditioning here every night, so it will probably get really cold. Night!" You got ready and slid under the covers of your big bed, and dozed off.

You were at Bobby Singers house. A place you knew all too well. Your parents were off on a hunt with John Winchester, and you and Dean were sitting at the kitchen table playing cards. "(Y/N), I understand you want to leave this life. Who, doesn't?" You were having a conversation about how neither of you wanted to live this lifestyle for your entire existence. "But who have you known that has ever truly gotten out? No more problems, no more monsters coming after them?" Deep down, you knew he was right, but you didn't want to agree. "Just because no one has done it before doesn't mean it can't happen." You, try to stay positive. You don't want to raise a family in this kind of life. "You know, you can't just escape this life. No one ever **really** does." "Watch me, Winchester! "

You shot up in bed. "I'm still going to prove you wrong, Dean." You thought. You had tried your best to leave, but so for it looked like Dean was right. All you had to do was kill the stupid demon and be done with it, though. You put on some regular clothes and went into the living room. "Mornin' sunshine." Dean greeted you. "Have you guys gotten anything to eat yet?" You asked. "No we just woke up ourselves." Sam said in the middle of yawn. "Well I have the gourmet selection of cereal or toast. Take your pick."

After getting ready for the day, you were sitting in the living room talking. "So what do we have to do to kill this demon?" You asked. "Well YOU aren't going to do anything." Dean said. "What do you mean?" You asked. "(Y/N) it's been over 5 years since you last hunted. You're probably not on top of your game." Sam explained. "We don't want you to get hurt." "Don't treat me like I'm a helpless victim. I want to kill the bastard as much as either of you. In fact, probably more!" Your temper flared a bit more than you should have let it. "Easy there princess." Dean tried to calm you. "Don't call me that." You snapped. You hated when he called you that. "My mistake." He backed off, raising his hands in the air. "We're just waiting for Bobby to call us with the location of the knife." Sam said, trying to break the tension.

**knock knock knock**

Who the heck was at your door? Sam and Dean both put their hands on their guns and Cas stood up ready to fight. You looked out the peep hole and saw it was just your friend Jenny, so you opened the door. "(Y/N)!" She exclaims. "I didn't see you yesterday and just wanted to come congratulate you on finally being done with..." she paused as she looked over at the three men in your living room. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you would would have company." She glanced over at Dean specifically and gave him 'the look'. She walked over and introduced herself. "I'm Jenny." She said with a smile. "Dean." He responded. "That's Sam and Cas." He said pointing to the two others. "Well, I'll get out of your hair, (Y/N). I don't want to interrupt anything." Jenny walked towards the door, gave one last smile to Dean, and walked out. "Dean, why was she smiling at you so much. I didn't hear you make a joke." Cas asked, very confused. You chuckled slightly. "She was flirting with him, Cas." "Why didn't you flirt back?" He looked over at Dean. "You told me that's what you do when someone makes a flirtation." "You only flirt back when you like that person or think they're attractive, Cas." Dean explained. "But don't you find all women attractive, Dean?" Cas tilted his head. "Not when he likes one way more than others…" Sam hinted. "If you say one more word, Sam, I'm going to take my beer bottle and shove it up your-" "Guys, hey! It's Bobby." Sam said, holding up his phone. "Did you find it?" He answered, then smiled and nodded, meaning Bobby had located the knife. "Perfect! Where is it? Okay... Okay... Thanks Bobby... Yes I know I owe you a beer... Uhuh... Okay... Bye..." he hung up and looked over at the three of you. "It's in Germany..." "Germany?" How the heck are we supposed to get there?" You felt a little dejected. "I ain't flying there. No way!" Dean groaned. "I'll get it." Cas said as he vanished.

He was back just as quick as he was gone. "Got it." He said, feeling proud of himself. "Why didn't we just have him do that in the first place?" You questioned. "We didn't know where it was. Once we narrowed down the search to one country, it was easy." Cas said. "Perfect, let's gank us a demon!" Dean declared.

That night was hard. You didn't want to fall asleep because you didn't want another nightmare, but it's not like you could anyway. You were actually pretty nervous about getting back into the swing of hunting things. You were just lying awake in bed when there was a quiet knock on your door, and Dean pushed it open. You didn't really feel like talking so you pretended to be asleep. "(Y/N)? Are you awake?" You, didn't respond. "I know you're not asleep." "What is it, Dean?" "Uhm. The ground is cold and hard and uh..." "Yes, you can sleep in here tonight." "Thanks, princess." "Don't call me that." Dean climbed under the covers and you shuddered at how cold he was as he snuggled against you. Although you hadn't seen Dean in years, you felt like you had picked up right where you left off, best friends. It didn't feel weird that he was sleeping with you. After all, it wasn't the first time you had shared a bed with him. When you used to hunt with them, you would switch off sharing a bed with Sam and Dean in motel rooms. Most of the time it ended up being Dean, but that was usually due to his absolute inability to use anything but scissors in their intense rock, paper, scissors battles used to make decisions.

You woke up with Dean's arm draped around you, and your legs intertwined with his. You moved to get out of bed, but Dean's arm tightened it's grip on you. "Just stay here, princess. It's too cold when you leave." He groggily requested. "Don't call me that," you told him for the third time since the boys had arrived. "Come on lazy butt, we've got a big day of demon tracking ahead of us." "Ughh..." he moaned and rolled back over.

You took a shower, packed a bag of clothes and supplies and headed into the living room. "You almost ready to go?" Sam asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." "We're going to take you to our bunker so you can stay there with Cas and Kevin while we find the demon." Bunker? Kevin? What was all this? Sam saw the confusion on your face, "You'll see when we get there."

You locked up the apartment and walked to the Impala. Dang, you had missed baby! She was such a beautiful car, and you had so many memories in it. You climbed in the back seat, with Dean driving, and Sam riding shotgun. Just like old times. You couldn't help but smile. "Where's Cas?" You asked. "He's off doing official awkward angel business." Dean answered. "If you need him, just call."

The bunker was about 8 hours away, but it only took you 6 and a half hours to get there while Dean was driving. They took you inside, gave you a tour, introduced you to Kevin, and showed you to your room. "Alright, (Y/N), we're going to go talk to the last people who saw the demon. We should be back in a few days." Sam came into your room and told you. "Are you really not going to, let me come?" "No, we're really not." "What if you get hurt and I'm not even there to save you?" You looked at Sam with the puppy dog eyes. "Those don't work on me, only Dean." Sam winked at you as he was walking out. "Wait, what?" You asked after him, but Sam was already gone.

You walked into the main living space and leaned against the door frame. "Kevin!" Dean yelled. "Kev- oh there you are. Make sure to watch out for (Y/N), don't do anything Sam wouldn't do." "You calling me boring, Dean?" "No, not at all..." Dean walked over to you, gave you a one armed hug and said, "Bye princess." "Don't call me that, Dean." You glared. "Be safe," you told the brothers, "and if you need help, call." And then they were gone.


End file.
